


Originally Just A One Time Thing

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nicknames, Occult, Same-Sex Marriage, Shyness, Strangers to Lovers, Summoning, flustered Ohm, multiple summonings, one person cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: Ryan has his own little thing for the occult. Summoning a demon? Sure it was on the top of his list, but he didn't think they would be such a flirt before they vanished. So what does Ryan do? He summons them again. This time trying to know more about the real them.





	Originally Just A One Time Thing

With a small sigh, he finished up what he was doing. A small smile was on his features as he grabbed the book. Once to the page of writing he was looking for he smiled a bit more before starting the chant on it. At first once he was done, he thought it didn't work. Smoke filled the place and he started to cough before opening his eyes as something pushed at his face a little. A small bit of pain with it before he heard "Who dares summon me?!" Boom in the room as he saw them come towards them more. They wore a suit of black and reds, though he did have some other colors in small bits. The demon looked confused after seeing it was just the small flustered human there before gaining a grin. "Hmm.. What is a cutie doing summoning demons?" They went to open their mouth to reply before hearing them speak again. "Never mind! What's your name bunny?" "I-um.. It-it's Ryan.." He muttered out but was loud enough to be heard. They crouched down to their height as well as they were right in front of them. "Well Ryan, You have interrupted me during something important, but you're too adorable so I'll let you off the hook. Now I must be going."

Ryan blushed as they vanished with their face close to his. He covered his face before he squealed embarrassed as all hell. Moving his hand away, he saw a small bit of blood on his hand. Sighing he got up before he saw a small card. A blush on his face as he read what it said. "Ryan. There are times to summon are 1-3, 4-5 and 8-10, all AM. PM times are 12-4 and 7-12. Hope to see you soon~ Luke." Turning his head over to the side, he saw a clock that read "3:30 PM". So with that he kept everything prepared and went upstairs. Going to the bathroom, he checked out the cut, it was small and easy to cover up with a bandage. Ryan messed around with fabrics he had to sew up to make a blanket, even watching a show before he looked at the time. "7:15PM" Smiling. Ryan stood and quickly went down stairs. Making sure everything was set up the way it was needed, he sat down. Looking back at the book again to stay the chant again. This time Ryan spoke first "So.. Luke is your name?" He questioned as he held up the card when they appeared. The demon, Luke, or as known in the book that Ryan had, Cartoonz, laughed and sat in front of them. Dressed in more comfortable clothes from the fancy attire he wore earlier. "Yeah. Though I still think its better learning your pretty face's name." They purred and Ohm looked away. "Hey now baby boy it's alright to fall for a demon." Their tail pulling their face to look back at them. This was how the two had met.

"Ryan? What you are doing?" Luke asked as he sat on the couch with his tail swinging back and forth. "Stressing out over college classes!" Ryan yipped as he pulled at his hair. Being stopped from anymore damage by his demon boyfriend. "Honey bun.. Stop doing that.." The demon told his human as he pulled them into a hug. Ryan sighed and pushed his body to theirs more. Like never liked seeing that they were stressed out, but found ways to comfort him. Toonz pulled their other half up onto the couch where Ohm cuddled into their chest. "Toonzy.." They started as he was moved a bit so they could get comfortable. Luke's tail snaking its way around their waist. "I love you." The taller smiled before hugging them tightly, getting a small squeal then a sound of content. Ryan was happy and so was Luke. He never wanted this to go away. Ohm wanted to just stay with his boyfriend in their home. The demon pulled their human's face up to look at them, a small smile as they did. "I love you too, Ryan." Luke began "And I wouldn't choose anyone else other than you."

Now here Ryan was messing with the ring on his finger. All the anxiety had built up and excitement had joined with it. "Ohm- Ryan? You okay?" He heard Evan question him. "Nervous. Very, very nervous." Ryan told him as he felt his body slightly tremble. "Hey, hey, hey. Look at me-" They said before turning them around. "Now breath. Take a deep breath and just breathe." Doing as told, he slowly relaxed. Soon enough the time was there. all of their friends being there as the groomsmen. Luke's best man was of course the one he called his brother, Jonathan, while Ryan's was Craig. Ryan walked down the isle. Demons and humans, though weary of the other, joined in one room. Once in front of the other, the two did what they needed to do just to get married. In the back of his mind, Luke was replaying everything that has happened in his life. The proposal was one thing that stuck. They were actually in a different country, Japan. Cartoonz was told that Ryan loved everything about it, though he loved the sites and trees for the most part. At one point they were sat at a bench with sakura trees all around them. The demon messed with the box in his pocket before he made his move. Ohm had gotten very flustered, teary eyed and amazed. The obvious answer was yes. Now here they were, just about to kiss and be bound together. Once he was told he could kiss his husband, that's what Luke did. Ryan did the same as the tail of his demon wrapped gently around his waist. They were a weirdly perfect couple.

The two sat on the bed. Talking about random little things before Ryan asked one question. "Luke, will we adopt?" Luke hummed, he also seemed confused. "We will at some point, Ry, we will at some point." The smaller seemed happy with the reply. Luke was happy with his choice. At some point they would, but who knows when that will be.


End file.
